


Agudo

by Hessefan



Series: Resurrección (One Shots) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Comprendía que la vida del sargento dependía de esas personas, pero tampoco podía depositar una confianza ciega. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado con resultados nefastos y había aprendido la lección.





	Agudo

**Author's Note:**

> **OS03** : "Agudo".
> 
>  **Prompt** : 03. "Agudo" [30 Vicios].
> 
>  **Género** : General.
> 
>  **Ubicación** : Principio del 08 (Diálogo Eren-Robyn, antes de que Levi despierte en el barco).
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1600 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
>  **Personajes** : Eren, OC.
> 
>  **Nota** : Otra escena que me quedó pendiente. Sentí que debía haber incluido el diálogo entre Eren y Robyn, no obstante en su momento no lo hice porque también sentí que sobraba y que iba a aburrir (convengamos que en un fic los OC no son muy bienvenidos). Ahora puedo quitarme esa espinilla. Este es el claro ejemplo de que deben tenerse los Long Fics completos antes de sentarse a publicarlos XD.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **ADV.: Si bien no es necesario conocer este one shot para entender la trama principal del fic, el one shot en sí mismo -sin conocer la trama principal del fic- no tendrá mucho sentido para el lector casual.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Podía oír y apenas sentir. Primero una presión en el brazo, luego un pinchazo en la misma zona. No entendían de que hablaban, pero se daba cuenta de que a su alrededor había más de dos personas. Cuando pudo despertar del todo se encontró con una mirada azul. Esos ojos cansados lo estudiaron unos segundos, pero enseguida la mujer que lo atendía se concentró en el trabajo de mantenerlo consciente.

—¿En dónde estoy? —Y la primera pregunta previsible.

—En el barco del capitán Teach —respondió ella con prisa—. No hables por el momento, trata de recuperar fuerzas.

Eso pareció ser una orden, porque Eren de inmediato se quedó dormido. Cerró los ojos y ya no podía oír o sentir nada. Para cuando despertó de nuevo la noche era un hecho, sin embargo la iluminación en el lugar era tan fuerte que le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos.

La mujer que lo custodiaba pareció entender su fastidio y corrió la lámpara. Ahí Eren pudo verla mejor y en más detalle; tenía el cabello negro y en esa ocasión suelto. Le recordó vagamente a su madre. Aunque los ojos eran más pequeños y de color azul, tenía cierta mirada maternal. Mezcla de delicadeza con rectitud.

—No esperaba que despertaras hasta mañana, al menos —dijo con sorpresa, pero sin revelar esa emoción.

—Yo… —se miró la mano; el último recuerdo preciso que guardaba eran los momentos previos a convertirse en titán— ¡Rivaille!

—Tranquilo. —Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta él para acostarlo de vuelta en la camilla; recién entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que le recordaba a la oficina de Hanji—. Él está siendo atendido por mi equipo. Es bueno que hayas despertado… necesitamos información para poder trabajar con él.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Eren receló esas palabras, dejando de lado lo mucho que le inquietaba el no saber a ciencia cierta sobre el estado de Rivaille. La mujer no le había aclarado, en ningún momento, que estaba bien o fuera de peligro—. ¿Él está…?

—Vivo —dijo con prudencia—; la idea es que siga estándolo, por eso mismo todo tipo de información que puedas darnos será de utilidad para ese fin.

—¿Usted es doctora… o algo así? —cuestionó y ella asintió— Usted me salvó. Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más o siquiera preguntar por el paradero de Rivaille, la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó un hombre canoso. Cruzó un par de palabras con la mujer, que Eren no logró entender.

—Por lo visto ya sabemos qué es lo que tiene tu… amigo —dijo ella volviendo la vista para hablarle al muchacho— ¿Es tu amigo o algún pariente?

—A-Algo así —respondió dubitativo. En esas circunstancias debía actuar con cautela. Comprendía que la vida del sargento dependía de esas personas, pero tampoco podía depositar una confianza ciega. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado con resultados nefastos—. Ese hombre, cuando habló… lo hizo de manera extraña.

—Oh —se maravilló ella, mirándolo con cierta agudeza— ¿cuántos idiomas conoces?

—¿Idiomas? Pues…

—Se dice que en una época llegó a haber más de siete mil idiomas en el mundo, ¿puedes creerlo? —La sonrisa que le dedicó fue perspicaz, se daba cuenta de que Eren no había estado en contacto con ninguno, debido a su extrañeza—. Claro que hoy en día solo se habla el universal. Como bien debes saber, muchas personas se aferran a dialectos extintos por herencia y tozudez. Si te soy sincera, encuentro cierta ventaja en ello. Por suerte conozco varios y eso me permite tener conversaciones privadas. O más privadas de lo usual.

—Yo… no sé… no sé más idiomas que el mío. —Eren se llevó la mano a la cara, algo abrumado por la situación y ella interpretó ese gesto como que estaba sobrecargándolo de información. A veces tenía el mal hábito de hablar mucho e irse por las ramas. Sin embargo esos pequeños detalles le daban una idea ante quién o qué estaba.

—Mi nombre es Robyn. ¿El tuyo?

—Eren.

—¿No tienes apellido, Eren?

—Jaeger.

—¿Y tu amigo? Recién dijiste un nombre: Rivaille.

—Creo que… necesito descansar. —Eren trató de girar en la camilla, notando recién en ese momento que tenía una sonda conectada al brazo.

Robyn se puso de pie para acomodarle la vía salida y de paso para tratar de conciliarse con el chico. Le urgía información, pero sabía que obligándole a hablar no obtendría buenos resultados.

—Entiendo que estés cansado —le susurró en el oído—, pero si quieres que tu amigo se salve, deberás ser lo más cooperativo posible. —Eso sonó a chantaje, con toda la intención de que así fuera. Eren giró de nuevo, demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a seguir conversando.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene Rivaille? ¿Por qué enfermó?

—Me acaban de avisar que descubrieron un virus en su sangre. Si es lo que yo más me temo, las probabilidades de salvarlo son muy escasas. Actúa parecido al ébola. —Al ver que el muchacho no le entendía agregó—: Hace muchos siglos una epidemia acabó con más de la mitad de la humanidad. Hoy en día el ébola no es más que un triste recordatorio de lo frágil que es la vida humana. Pero, aunque la medicina siempre avanza… así como salen nuevas vacunas para erradicar enfermedades, a su vez aparecen nuevos virus, y estos cada vez son más potentes. Tal es el caso de la fiebre verde.

—Pero él va a sobrevivir, ¿verdad?

—Tenemos medicina para paliar la enfermedad, pero dependerá de su sistema inmunológico. Al principio no sabíamos ni su factor sanguíneo y eso retrasa el tratamiento adecuado. En estos casos los segundos son preciados, pueden significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—Solo responde algunas preguntas —ella volvió a tomar asiento, más relajada por haber logrado la simpatía del joven—. ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad crónica?

—Que yo sepa no.

—¿Ha sido operado?

—Creo que no.

Robyn suspiró, de esa manera no llegaría a ningún lado. El chico poco parecía saber del otro paciente, apenas su nombre. Imaginaba que ni siquiera su factor sanguíneo debía conocer. Eren suspiró, agobiado por lo mismo. Esa clase de interrogatorios le recordaban un poco al atosigamiento sagaz que Hanji solía efectuar con la víctima de turno.

—¿Tiene alguna capacidad fuera de lo normal?

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —La pregunta de la mujer había sido muy extraña y le advertía que hablar de más podía ser contraproducente. La doctora parecía tener algún tipo de información sobre ellos, o al menos de lo que Eren buscaba ocultar.

—Digo… llegó con moretones y cortes, pero estos desaparecen de un día al otro.

—Los equipos… —dijo en un murmullo, recordándolos y así respondiéndose a medias el por qué Robyn estaba allí queriendo saber más de ellos dos. No se animó a cuestionar por los aparatos en voz alta, porque hacerlo significaba tener que hablar sobre ello.

Recordaba que lo tenían puesto al momento de ser encontrados, entonces no había que ser muy inteligente para caer en la cuenta de que debían estar en posesión de ellos. Y si no sabían lo que era, suponía lógica la curiosidad de la doctora.

Robyn pareció leer sus pensamientos y sus temores, así que sin vacilaciones fue al quid del asunto sin más rodeos. De otra forma estarían toda la noche así y necesitaba descansar; con algunas cuestiones resultas o no podría dormir.

—Los encontramos en El impenetrable con un armazón de metal puesto. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre eso? ¿Y qué hacían ahí?

—Yo… no recuerdo —musitó nervioso y tragó saliva—. No sé cómo es que terminamos ahí, ni sé de lo que me está hablando.

—Qué oportuno fingir amnesia —dijo ella con tono cansino.

Lo dicho le recordó a Eren la primera vez que cruzó alguna palabra con el sargento. En ese entonces él estaba en el calabozo y el capitán le preguntaba sobre su padre. Solo que en esa ocasión en verdad no recordaba.

—Le digo la verdad —mintió—; solo sé que… Rivaille es alguien importante para mí.

—¿Nada más? —cuestionó con dureza y poniéndose de pie.

No podía hacer nada contra la reticencia del muchacho; no era su estilo demandar respuestas con métodos violentos. Ni tampoco le convenía a ella hacer tanta bulla, bastante con tener que mentirles al capitán y al equipo sobre lo que eran los muchachos, o incluso lo que hacía ella de verdad en ese barco.

—Sálvelo, por favor —le rogó antes de que ella atravesara la puerta para dejarlo solo. No hacía falta custodia, muy lejos no podría ir en altamar y ni tampoco el muchacho le representaba una amenaza.

Robyn asintió para darle serenidad y Eren se sintió como en deuda; porque pese a que había sido firme con su reticencia a hablar, ella –como todo un doctor- no parecía estar dispuesta a darle la espalda a un paciente.

En la soledad de esa sala improvisada en uno de los camarotes del barco, Eren caviló sobre la época en la que estaban. Nada de alrededor parecía poder darle una fecha exacta. De todos modos lo importante en ese momento era la salud de Rivaille, lo demás era, hasta cierto punto, irrelevante mientras siguiera en esa circunstancia.

Cooperaría lo más que pudiera con Robyn para ayudar al sargento, pero cuidando de no revelar absolutamente nada que pudiera llegar a comprometerlos. En el pasado había aprendido la lección. Además no dudaba de la fortaleza de Rivaille; había sobrevivido a tanto que una fiebre o un virus no podrían matarlo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **No me quedan muchos One Shots en el tintero, calculo que cuatro o cinco más. Como ya aclaré en ocasiones anteriores, voy de manera cronológica con los acontecimientos del fic. Una vez que deje de actualizar esta historia los acomodaré entremezclándolo con la trama principal, pero aclarando que son extras; sin embargo eso será luego de muchos meses (o años, en mi caso XD) después de que ponga el último punto al último de los OS que se me ocurran.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Los tengo más o menos ploteados, por eso sé que al menos son cuatro más… pero también tengo ganas de agregar una escena extra cerca del final, así que por eso digo que por ahí queden cinco más.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Llegado ese día dejaré de joder con este fic y le permitiré morir en las últimas páginas de ffpuntonet.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **¡Y ya! Muchas gracias por leer :=) A los que siguen esta historia desde el primer día (cuando todo parecía ser un what if? que te cagabas… ¡y de cuando Levi era Rivaille y Erwin era Irvin! ¡ja, ja, ja!) tanto como a los nuevos lectores.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **12 de junio de 2017**
> 
>  
> 
> **Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
